Accidental Kiss
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: Sena shares a kiss with a most surprising person... NOT YAOI.


I was always curious about this couple, so I gave it a try. SenaXWakana~!

* * *

Sena stretched. The second, long waited game of Ojou versus Deimon was over. They had won. They had actually won. Sena still couldn't believe it. He felt the tears in his eyes and roughly brushed them away. He should be happy! He shouldn't be crying at all! Putting on his best, most sincere smile, he readied himself to run out of the lonely corridor and in to the locker room, where fellow Devil Bats would be celebrating their victory.

Running at light speed, even if he was totally exhausted, Sena ran around the corner… smack in to someone else.

"WOAH!!"

"OUCH!!"

Lying there, stunned on the floor, Sena was not quite sure what had just happened. He raised his hands to his lips. What just…

"Ex-Excuse me…"

Sena finally sat up and looked at the girl adjacent from him. It was Wakana, manager of the Ojou White Knights. She also had a hand at her mouth, looking totally confused.

Sena blinked and jumped up right away. "I'm so sorry, Wakana-san!" he babbled, helping her up. "I'm really sorry! I was just in such a hurry to get to my team's celebration, that I – "

Wakana had tears in her eyes.

Sena immediately clamped his mouth shut. "S-Sorry."

"Oh, no, Sena-san, right? Don't be sorry, it's okay," Wakana said quickly. "I'm just a little disappointed is all…"

"A-Are you hurt?" Sena asked, digging around in his bag to see if he had a hankerchief.

Wakana shook her head and smiled a little too brightly to be plausible. "Oh no, I'm fine! Don't worry about me… You're bleeding!"

Sena blinked and looked down at himself. "Where?"

"Here," Wakana pressed a finger to Sena's bottom lip and withdrew it to reveal blood on her fingertip. "See? Did you get hurt in the match?"

"No, I didn't get any wounds here before," Sena said with a frown. "Maybe from when he collided earlier…"

"Oh no, did my tooth cut…" Wakana dropped off, her eyes widening with shock. She raised her hand to her lips again and blinked.

Sena realized it too and swallowed. He now remembered clearly what had just happened a few minutes ago. "Oh, my god…"

"WAKANA!!"

"FUCKING CHIBI!!"

Both runningback and manager gave a jump. Hiruma was coming from one end, the Ojou team from the other. Sena was grabbed by the collar by the devil, Wakana was pulled along by Ootawara.

"Hiruma-san?!"

"Ootawara-senpai?!"

Hiruma paused and turned to Takami, his trademark smirk on his face. "Done fucking crying?"

Takami scowled as he pushed up his glasses. "Ojou will be stronger next year. We won't be defeated by the Deimon Devil Bats ever again!"

Hiruma cackled. "Don't fucking bet on it!" and dragged a still stunned Sena away.

"Let's go, Wakana!" Ootawara boomed and dragged the girl along.

When Hiruma had dragged Sena around the corner, he let him go and eyed the runningback critically. "Alright, Sena, what are you looking so dazed about?"

Sena blinked. _Wow, he must be in a really good mood to call me by my real name._ "Please don't tell anyone."

And Sena told him.

On the other side of the hall, Takami looked at Wakana, who was shooting looks out of the corner of her eye to the previous corridor. "Wakana, is something the matter?"

Wakana bit her lip. "Well…"

And Wakana told them.

A brief silence…

"KEKEKEKEKEKE!!" cackled Hiruma evilly. Whipping out his Devil's Handbook, he jotted it down. "Nice going, fucking chibi!"

Sena sweat-dropped.

"You KISSED Sena-kun?!" Sakuraba asked incrediously. Takami could only gape.

"BAHAHA! Not bad!" laughed Ootawara.

Wakana sweat-dropped.

"Oya? I wonder how the damn manager is going to react to this!" cackled Hiruma.

Sena jumped and glared. "Tell her that, and I'll tell her why you don't call her 'fucking' manager anymore!"

"Ho-o? Did you just threaten me? Looks like I'm rubbing off of you, fucking chibi!"

_Wow, he must really be in a pretty good mood if he's not denying it, not that I ever saw him deny it in the first place…*_

"I don't believe this," Sakuraba said faintly. He considered Wakana as a little sister, and was a bit overprotective.

Takami just shook his head.

"Wait until I tell everyone!" laughed Ootawara.

"Ootawara-senpai!" squeaked Wakana, horrified.

Hiruma sauntered away cackling. Ootawara walked off, laughing his head off, shedding his pants as he went. The rest of the Ojou team ran after him, gathering their captain's clothes as they ran after him.

Although they were out of each other's sight, Sena and Wakana shot the alternate hallway a furtive glance, simultaneously licking their lips, each having the same thought.

_He…_

_She…_

_Isn't that bad of a kisser…_

* * *

So how do you like it?

*I've noticed this a lot. Everyone seems to think that Mamori and Hiruma are dating, and Mamori always denies it, but I've never seen Hiruma actually deny it. Interesting...


End file.
